Danza con Serpientes: Trium Corazonae
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Hermione Granger siempre pensó que el Amor era un tema demasiado complicado, lo que ella no sabía era que vivirlo resultaba mucho más complejo de lo que era, un "Viaje en el Tiempo" que transformará su Presente en un completo infierno, su corazón indesiso entre tres hombres que jamás imaginó que llegarían a hacerle sentir mariposas en el estomago; y una decision dificil de tomar


**Hola...!**

_Como dije hace unos días, llegué bastante inspirada de mis Vacaciones y en tres días escribí este Capitulo, que espero les guste, es un poco complicado y un tema que Yo en lo particular, jamás había leído, en realidad espero sus más HONESTOS comentarios o criticas, lo cual espero se tomen su tiempo pues dependiendo de ello le seguiré con una continuación de serie divididos por capitulos, lo cual se los explicaré al Final de laHistoria.  
_

_**P.D.-** Por cierto, les recomiendo escuchar la Canción "Llévame" de Leo Jimenez, mientras terminaba de escribir este Fic le inspiré para los últimos detalles, esta buenisima esa Rola... (Y el Cantante está mucho mejor) Ja ja ja ja ja XD_

**Sin nada más que decir, les dejo muchisimos Saludos.**

**B**_lack_**A**thena**66**

* * *

**DANZA con SERPIENTES**

** "T**rium Corazona**E"**

_Llévame_

Solo hay un sentimiento más fuerte, más duradero que el amor mismo, y ese es el Odio hacia aquello que te lo arrebata de las manos y lo estruja vigorosamente hasta volverlo polvo.

Sobre la azotea de un enorme y mágico castillo se llevaba a cabo una última reunión, siendo testigo de todo aquello, la lluvia decidió ausentarse por un corto periodo de tiempo, dejando que aquel escaso grupo de cuatro personas arreglaran sus diferencias…

Pero lo que había tras aquel aterrador silencio era mucho más grande de lo que alguien pudiera comprender, demasiado profundo para que cualquiera llegara hasta el centro de todo aquello, nadie, ni siquiera los allegados al tema, siquiera pudieran comprender del todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

La miraba con horror, por qué sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar dentro de poco, apretó sus manos y formó un par de puños sin importarle que su propia varita crujiera quejándose por tal ímpetu en el agarre, no sabía que sentir porque ya tenía conocimiento que aquello no iba a durar para siempre, ella siempre se lo había advertido, que algún día tenían que regresar por donde vinieron, y vio el pequeño y dorado objeto que colgaba de su precioso cuello, destellando por un segundo, amenazándole con perderla, y es que aún no comprendía como un objeto de tal proporción podía hundirlo en la miseria y entonces vio sus ojos, ahí no había nada más que pena y dolor, y sintió la fuerza acumulándose en la quijada, los dientes rechinándole y los oídos sufriendo por ello, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer algo más por ella, por ayudarle a decidirse por él, a quedarse con él y a enseñarle a amarlo.

Dio un paso al frente, pero la amenaza de un ataque mágico apuntaba sigilosamente hacia él, desvió su mirada acerada hacia uno de los dos hombres que la acompañaban en aquel viaje que por error habían tomado, los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, algo le gritó al muchacho de rubios cabellos, quizá era para ayudarlo a él, tal vez fuera lo contrario, por un instante, uno muy pequeñito una idea horrible cruzó por su cabeza, era muy probable que no fuera a él a quien hubiera elegido entre los tres, había una posibilidad por más remota que era, existía que ella se hubiera enamorado de otro… después de todo ella lo había dicho una vez, cuando recién habían llegado a Hogwarts.

- _"Usted Mi Lord, es uno de los hombres a los que he llegado a detestar sin necesidad de conocerlo…"_ – junto a aquellas palabras, su mirada había sido dura y que escondía un profundo rencor que seguía sin comprender, esa hermosa criatura lo había cautivado e impresionado con el poder de su alma, lo salvaje y lo indomable se quedaban cortos ante la fuerza de su espíritu y su lucha.

Dio otro paso hacia ella, esta vez su varita cayó sobre el húmedo suelo en dos pedazos, el continuo golpeteo de la madera delgada murió tras la lluvia, la cual había retomado su misión una vez más; sus cuerpos estaban húmedos, los cabellos de ella se apegaban al cráneo con acérrima pasión.

Quiso decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con él, que su sola presencia y su amor, alimentaría los sentimientos de ambos, que podrían tener ese final feliz con el que toda mujer soñaba, sonrío al recordarlo, ella no creía en esos cuentos de hadas que arruinaban y llenaban de basura la cabeza de las niñas, volviendo tontas e ilusas ciegas a las mujeres, y sus pensamientos que deseaban volverse palabras y hechos, murieron como tal, como pensamientos locos de un hombre locamente enamorado.

Eso era lo que era él, un pobre Hombre enamorado que estaba a punto de perderlo todo, si tan solo se hubiera comportado como un caballero cuando se conocieron, quizá tan solo quizá él ahora no estuviera en aquel dilema.

El cielo se volvió gris, relampagueando constantemente mientras la luz de la tormenta los iluminaba y oscurecía por segundos, respirando agitadamente y con los labios entreabiertos, sintió cada gota de lluvia golpear su cuerpo y humedecer aún más todo su humanidad, le vio dar un paso hacia ella, con sus platinados ojos brillantes, estaba enojado, furioso, dolida, traicionado, eso y otras cosas más que no supo leer, ella estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones, pero no podía decírselo, no podía quedarse con él bajo una promesa de amor eterno por qué no lo sabía, no entendía el sentimiento que la sorprendió cuando menos se lo esperaba, y desvió la mirada y le observó por escasos dos segundos, pero estaba a su lado, con sus ojos igualmente grises, intentando asesinarle con su mirada profunda, etérea pero a la vez había oculto en sus mirada.

Y se odiaba, se odiaba por no poder tomar una decisión, por traicionar sus principios, por caer en ese estúpido juego de cupido, por no mantener los pies sobre la tierra, pero sentía un asco hacía ella por no poderlo evitar, por no poder luchar contra aquello que sentía por esos hombres, y se giró, no quería ver más de aquella estúpida historia que había nacido entre ellos, en especial por qué ella no había podido detenerlo.

- _ "¡ ¿Cómo mierdas quieres que deje de sentir esto?! ¡Dímelo maldita sea y te juro por Mi madre que lo olvidare todo…! " -_ le había gritado hasta poder verle las venas de las cienes y la garganta marcarse, ella no había dicho nada, simplemente se había quedado ahí, estática, perpleja, sin oportunidad de pensar en algo inteligente con que atacarle para defenderse de él, de aquello que carcomía su alma, sus pensamientos.

Y se sentía estúpida, por no poder hacer nada, por temer a hacerle daño a alguien inocente, a quien no merecía que le hirieran en lo más sensible que poseía el ser humano, el corazón.

Sus hombros se relajaron enormemente al verla darse la media vuelta, se percató de que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y tomado entre sus brazos la varita, la pobre estaba tan compungida y deseaba tanto poder abrazarla y cubrirla con su propio cuerpo, protegerla de la lluvia, del frío y de cualquier otra cosa que osara con acercarse a ella, en especial de aquellos dos que se encontraban en la misma escena. La lluvia se detuvo y el viento cesó.

- Es hora de marcharnos…- su dulce voz ausente de emoción hizo eco por el lugar, estremeciendo al hombre que se encontraba más allá de su alcance, ese mismo hombre intentó llegar a ella, pero su varita y la del otro, se lo habían impedido.

- ¡Espera! – había gritado con voz ronca, pero la dama no se había vuelto, simplemente siguió con su camino.

- Un paso más… y te haré mucho daño…- ambos pares de ojos grises se dirigieron hacia el tercer varón, quien mantenía a ambos bajo la vigilancia de sus poderosos ojos azules, no confiaba en ninguno de esos dos, mucho menos en aquel al que creía su antepasado, sonrío de medio lado al mirarle retroceder un paso, pero la sorpresa lo golpeó por un instante, al sentir la fría mirada sobre él.

- Apártate… no quiero matarlos a ninguno de los dos, pero si tengo que hacerlo para llegar a ella yo…

- Tú nada…- la voz de la damisela los había interrumpido, el trío de caballeros se volvió para mirarle, ella estaba dándole la espalda pero de soslayo, pudo enviar un claro mensaje al dueño de los celestes ojos.

- Con gusto…- susurró el hombre mientras se giraba hacia su rival.

- ¡Por Merlín bendito, deja que te lo explique! – gritó el desarmado hombre, pero la joven no quiso escuchar, renovando su andar, la dama dueña de tres corazones comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

- No me interesa…- fue lo que él escuchó antes de verla marchar.

- ¡Déjame que…! – pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la amenazante varita de uno de los acompañantes de la joven Bruja, la madera fuertemente clavada en su garganta, pudo ver al rubio muchacho mirarlos con horror.

- Solo déjalo inconsciente ¿quieres? Si lo matas ten en cuenta que tu propia muerte llegará en el mismo instante en que su corazón deje de latir…- aquello no le asombraba en absoluto, sobre todo al ver la misma crueldad de su mirada en aquellos ojos azules, ya lo había sospechado tiempo atrás, ese oscuro hombre pertenecía a su misma línea sanguínea, por lo tanto era su descendiente, se mordió la lengua…

Eso significaba que…

- Será mejor que no me provoques, no me importaría morir por ella, pero no me gustaría dejársela a ese imbécil a manos llenas…- escuchó sus palabras tan bajas para que el otro no las escuchara, y no dijo nada, simplemente dio un paso atrás.

- Esto no ha terminado aquí…. Iré tras ella hasta encontrarla y ni ustedes mismos podrán detenerme…- su amenaza hizo sonreír al que creía su descendencia, fue cuando creyó aún más que aquel hombre era de su propia sangre, esa sonrisa, esos hoyuelos coquetos en sus mejillas, esas líneas que se dibujaban en las comisuras de sus ojos cada vez que sus labios se curvaban le recordaban a su hermana Ivannka.

- Tus amenazas no me asustan…después de que me deshaga del mocoso idiota, estaré encantado de ayudarte a llegar al infierno…. Estaré esperando tú llegada.- respondió aquel que tanto se parecía a su hermana, el hombre bajó la varita girándose sigiloso y alejándose de él.

Estaba asqueado de tanta estupidez romántica pero estaba que se moría por romperle los huesos a aquellos dos que se quedaron tras él, pero aquello dejó de importarle en el momento en que contempló una vez más la figura de la mujer que lo había obligado a soñar con cosas que no hubiera creído pensar, alargando los pasos para llegar a ella, escuchó el estruendo de un hechizo, no se detuvo, sabía lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas pero tuvo que dar un paso a un lado y levantar el hombro para detenerla, la maldita bruja y su maldita manía por defender lo indefendible.

- Si te entrometes…saldrás lastimada…- le recomendó él hombre mientras endurecía los músculos de los brazos para someterla a su voluntad.

- ¡Van a matarse, maldita sea que me sueltes, tengo que detenerlos! – gritaba enloquecida por el arrebato de uno por aferrarse a ir hacia ella, si algo le pasaba a alguno de los dos no podría soportarlo, la conciencia era un mecanismo de autodestrucción de un ser humano y ella claramente se moriría de la pena si uno de los dos resultaban heridos.

- Tranquila… nada le hará, solo quiere inmovilizarlo para que no nos siga…- aconsejó el hombre mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo, pero ella seguía luchando, murmurando en voz baja que nada les sucediera; el simplemente la escuchaba y observaba el duelo entre el rubio y el obstinado Lord.

Algún día, se había prometido cuando había caído en cuenta de la clase de prisión en la que estaba, saldría libre, vencedor, y su premio sería ella, el dulce sabor de su amor, su mirada se fijó en el rostro de la mujer, de la muchacha a la que alguna vez había llamado enemiga, a la que había odiado por descender de criaturas no dignas de vivir en su mundo, pero al llegar a ese tiempo, a ese espacio, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco mientras se reía a costa de los otros dos, pero finalmente terminó por ser encarcelado en la prisión del amor.

Y le gustaba, saboreaba aquella sensación que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, cuando olfateaba su aroma a almendras, cuando observaba cada gesto y manía que tenía, pero especialmente disfrutaba de aquellas miradas que se dirigían, algunas con odio, otras con asombro, con reproche, sintió la comisura de sus labios curvándose, había llegado a ver a aquella chiquilla amiga de Potter como algo más que una sangre sucia, descubrió que no solo era una hija de Muggle, sino que era una atractiva mujer, una Bruja con un poder e inteligencia digna de un hombre como él, una indómita alma que gritaba por ser domada.

Pero era inexplicable la conexión que los unía eternamente, sus almas entrelazadas por un sentimiento al que ella se negaba a ponerle nombre, porque lo sabía, algo sentía por él, algo que estaba fortaleciéndose y que ella se reusaba a aceptarlo.

- ¡Desmaio! – el poderoso grito la hizo estremecer, él simplemente se dedicaba a verla, ya sabía cuál era el resultado de aquella batalla, el rubio mocoso había salido vencedor por qué él mismo se había encargado momentos antes de llegar a la azotea del castillo de agotar al contrincante, de lo contrario no había podido ser vencido de ninguna manera.

Sacudió la varita un par de veces después de verle derrotado, el hombre se encontraba bocca abajo sobre el suelo, con sus oscuros y largos cabellos regados a su alrededor, por fin dejaría de fastidiar sus planes de regresar a su tiempo a lado de…. Se giró lentamente y ahí estaban, uno de los hombres a los que más había llegado odiar, abrazando a la mujer a la que quería y deseaba, profundizó su mirada al notar la preocupación en los ojos de ella, no era necesario leerle la mente para saber en qué estaba pensando en esos momentos, se acomodó el saco y dándole unas sacudidas antes de dirigirse hacia aquel par.

- Larguémonos de este maldito lugar.- masculló con enojo, deteniéndose frente a la joven Bruja que no quería apartar la mirada del inconsciente hombre y sin que ella se diera cuenta, la tomó por el antebrazo y la haló hacia si, por un segundo la muchacha había perdido el equilibrio y terminó por golpearse contra su pecho, los ojos azules del que según él, sobraba ahí, simplemente intentó taladrarle la cara con los ojos.

- Debemos aprovechar de que está desmayado… vámonos, vámonos ya de este lugar…- pidió la joven mientras se soltaba del agarre del muchacho, ambos se le quedaron mirando mientras ella tomaba el Giratiempo entre sus manos y comenzaba a girarle.

- Si esa cosa no funciona…

- Tiene que funcionar, estoy segura que lo he reparado…- contestó ella interrumpiendo sus palabras.

- Sácanos de este maldito sitio de una jodida vez…

- ¡¿quieren dejar de presionarme?! ¡Maldita sea…yo también quiero regresar, asegurarme de que nada a cambiado…ahora cierren la maldita boca o yo se las cierro…que ganas de estrellar mi varita contra sus caras me sobran! – cada palabra no había causado el efecto que había querido, uno de ellos sonreía de medio lado, el otro simplemente levantó las cejas rubias. – ahora, si no les molesta…. Acérquense y sujétenme por los hombros…- aquello no era una orden, ni siquiera una petición amable, aquella joven no estaba de humor para actuar tan amablemente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado, y de un momento a otro lo supo, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que puso logró visualizar a unos cuantos metros frente a él, la escena que había querido impedir ver…

La joven Bruja rodó los ojos con exasperación, recordó haberles dicho que la tomaran de los hombros no de la cintura y no de las caderas, pero en fin, no tenía tiempo para seguir peleando con aquel par de estúpidos, ya se arreglaría con ellos cuando llegaran a la fecha de la que habían escapado apenas con vida, pero al levantar la mirada, descubrió que simplemente no se iría de ese lugar así como así, en la distancia le vio ponerse de pie y mirarle con aquel par de ojos platinados, la sorpresa invadían aquella mirada profunda, y ella vio más que perplejidad, distinguió desde su lugar el cansancio y el dolor que le provocaba todo aquello, se puso de pie lentamente, cansado por haber intentado evadir cada hechizo lanzado por su rival al no tener una varita en perfecto estado lo único que le quedaba era luchar como hombre, no como mago.

Y le vio girar lentamente el artefacto, bajando la mirada cristalina por las lágrimas, viéndolos sujetarla tan íntimamente, cada uno con la burla dibujada en sus rostros en diferente manera, uno con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y el otro con obvia diversión en la mirada.

Recordó entonces el momento en que la vio por primera vez, y mientras las imágenes de aquel encuentro tan peculiar, la desesperación invadió su cuerpo, estaba seguro de lo que ella significaba para él, lo que él había sido para ella a pesar de todo, de las indiferencias sociales e intelectuales, de lo que aquel par que viajaban a su lado eran para ella, de lo difícil que debía estarse sintiendo…

- _"Lo mejor para todos es que no me decida por nadie…"_ – fue su fría respuesta después de que ella, Rowena y Helga los descubrieron debatiéndose a duelo en la sala de los menesteres, y desde ese día, todo había sido un infierno para ella.

_"…Se encontraba sentado frente a la laguna, planeando cosas que haría en un futuro acerca de todo, de su papel como profesor y uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, además de estar al pendiente de Ivannka quien comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente por su atención, estaba estresado y demasiado cansado para seguir pensando en otras cosas, así que, debido a la soledad que lo acompañaba constantemente desde hace algunos años, se quitó parte de la ropa y se metió al lago, duró algún tiempo nadando de un lado a otro, dejando que el agua fresca humedeciera hasta el último cabello de su cabeza, después de eso salió hacia el montón de ropas negras y verdes que había dejado bien dobladas a la orilla del Lago, pensó en que alguien debería ponerle un nombre o algo por el estilo, ya se le ocurriría algo bueno, mientras se sentaba sobre una plana roca, comenzó a ponerse los zapatos, su cabello aún chorreaba agua pero eso era lo de menos momentos más tarde se percató que el viento comenzó a volverse violento poco a poco, cosa que le pareció de lo más extraño, fue cuando lo vio al levantar la mirada, aquel fenómeno en el cielo lo había sorprendido de sobremanera y mientras las nubes se volvían grisáceas estas comenzaron a girar rápidamente entre sí, el vórtice se había creado en cuestión de segundos para su asombro… _

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que vio caer de entre aquellas poderosas nubes tres cuerpos extraños y no identificados, corrió nuevamente hacia la orilla del Lago donde estos habían caído estrepitosamente, si no se equivocaba y su mente no lo engañaba, cosa que dudaba, juraba que había escuchado el grito de una mujer, y con rapidez, el fundador de la casa de las serpientes fue por su varita, pero al regresar se encontró con el cuerpo empapado de una fémina, quien se arrastraba fuera de las revoltosas aguas del Lago… _

_Ella levantó la mirada hacia él al notarlo cerca, su rostro y su cabello goteaban gruesas gotas de agua oscura, fue precisamente en ese momento cuando cruzaron miradas, ella parecía sorprendida y temblaba a causa del agua fría, tenía el rostro y las manos cubiertas por aruñones, ¿Qué le había pasado a aquella Dama? Se había preguntado mientras ella continuaba observándole con la perplejidad marcada en su rostro._

- _Oh, mierda…- le escuchó decir cierta palaba mal consonante impropio de una Señorita, él intentó acercarse a ella dando un paso al frente, pero casi de inmediato le vio perder el conocimiento y antes de que esta cayera sobre el suelo polvoso, la sujetó entre sus brazos, seguramente tenía una buena excusa que contar cuando despertara…"_

Al fin todo había terminado, el Giratiempo se había encargado de llevarlos a su respectiva época y jamás volvería a saber de lo que dejó en aquel lugar y en aquel tiempo, sonrío tristemente mientras veía a Ginny y a Luna acompañadas de Neville y Theodore Nott, todos ellos se dirigían a toda prisa hacia ellos…

Pero la pesadilla aún no terminaba, Theodore y Neville lanzaron un estrepitoso hechizo, el rayo cruzó la distancia que aún la separaban de sus amigos, pasando por su lado a una velocidad impresionante, la castaña se giró rápidamente vara encontrarse a Tom Riddle repeliendo el hechizo con gran maestría, el alivia de verlo sano y salvo le provocó el llanto silencioso, fue precisamente en ese momento cuando unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron e intentaron apartarla, no supo en que momento, pero de entre los árboles, pues habían aparecido a las afueras del bosque prohibido, comenzaron a salir sabrá Merlín de donde, refuerzos de la Orden del Fénix.

Soltó un grito desgarrador al ver a Riddle sonreír mientras la multitud de Magos y Brujas se acumulaban a su alrededor, el maldito y demente hombre se estaba divirtiendo mientras rodeado por los que se suponían eran sus amigos…

- Es un criminal Granger… u8n criminal… ¡Detente maldita sea, es un jodido Criminal, el peor de todos…! – le gritó el rubio Draco Malfoy mientras intentaba luchar contra la castaña, quien se resistía a seguir viendo aquel espectáculo, donde un solo Mago se defendía a diestra y siniestra contra un grupo de ocho, era asombroso, pensó Hermione Jean Granger al verlo mover la varita con lustre habilidad, sonriendo, atacando y defendiendo, retrocediendo y avanzando, evadiendo hechizos y lanzándolos, aquella escena parecía fuera de serie, nunca en lo que llevaba luchando aquella guerra contra el Mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, lo había visto tan fuerte; Draco soltó un bufido al sentirla rendirse contra él, ella simplemente se dedicó a observar la batalla injusta en cantidad, ocho contra uno, Draco le observó un determinado tiempo hasta que sus ojos grises se fijaron en el hombre que defendía su Libertad, libertad que no merecía después de todo el daño que había causado en el mundo.

Y Harry Potter hizo su fabulosa aparición, Hermione reanudo una vez más sus deseos por liberarse del abrazo de Draco Malfoy.

- Detente, no luches… no luches Granger…- le susurraba al oído, pero ella no escuchaba, ella solo veía a lo lejos a un hombre que intentaba defenderse, un hombre que ella…

- Malfoy, suéltame…tengo que…. Yo… tengo que…

- ¡Mierda Granger ya basta! – el grito la despertó en lo que sea que Hermione se hubiera dormido, los marrones ojos le veían con sorpresa mientras que él intentaba cortar esos sentimientos absurdos que sentía por aquel bastardo que no se los merecía ¿y él, donde quedaba el amor que le ofrecía a ella? ¡Merlín, si entre los tres el menos desgraciado había sido él! Pero bien dicen por ahí que en el corazón no se mandaba, incluso una sabelotodo insufrible como Granger no tenía control sobre sus emociones y sentimientos, no sabía en que estaba pensando.

- Déjame… Draco, déjame… - suplicaba la muchacha mientras luchaba contra las calientes lágrimas que amenazaban por caer y salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó el rubio.- ¿Por qué lo defiendes después de lo que nos ha hecho, por qué osas a sentir algo por él…que mierdas viste en ese monstruo para que tú…? Joder Granger… creí que eras más lista que eso…- sus palabras sorprendieron a la muchacha, pero esta no lo demostró…

- He cometido muchos errores Draco, demasiados… y uno de ellos fue dejarlos acercarse a mi tan deliberadamente… tú entre ellos.- fue la sorpresa de sus palabras lo que hicieron que Draco Malfoy la liberara de la prisión que eran sus brazos, la muchacha le miró de reojo mientras se giraba. – No voy a seguir negándolo Draco, la razón por la cual me negué a elegir entre Salazar y Tom… fuiste tú Malfoy… fuiste tú…- confesó la muchacha mientras una suave y fresca lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y un segundo después, Hermione Granger desapareció de su vista.

Nadie vio nada, simplemente sintieron cómo una bombarda máxima se expandía frente a ellos, levantando hojas y polvo por todos lados, la maldición proveniente del mismo Harry Potter hizo eco por todo el lugar, pues Tom Riddle había logrado escapar; una vez más.

Malfoy estaba nervioso, demasiado para alguien con su temple de acero, Granger aún no regresaba y él ya no podía seguir manteniendo las apariencias, sabía dónde se encontraba la maldita Bruja obstinada y el demente de Tom Riddle, y sin que nadie lo viera y se enterara, Draco Malfoy salió rápidamente de la guarida de la orden del fénix, la madriguera.

El viento sopló suavemente sobre ellos, meciendo sus mechones de cabello al compás de una silenciosa danza, Tom tenía un brazo herido por un sectumsempra de Harry; Hermione le curó cada herida causada por el niño que vivió, desde el más mínimo raspón, hasta la herida más profunda.

- Ven conmigo…- se escuchó la profunda voz del hombre, Hermione continuó curando la piel lastimada, más no levantó la mirada hacia él.

- No puedo… no debo…- fue su respuesta mientras retiraba la varita del brazo, fue en ese instante en que se miraron, él no preguntó él por qué, la respuesta era obvia y él no objetó.

Pero no podía, tenía que saberlo, así que levantó su mano sana y levantó el rostro de la Bruja por la barbilla, dirigiendo su mirada hacía él, no bastaron palabras para que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero le era imposible, el nudo en la garganta se había vuelto aún más grande, el dolor en su alma pesaba cada vez más, no podía traicionarse ni traicionarlos prefiriendo a uno, no debía, no podía…

- No Tom…no voy a decírtelo… ahora por favor, vete y no vuelvas…- pidió con suave calma, el viento continuaba ululando, cantando una sonata triste de despedida.

Sus azules ojos reflejaron por última vez su figura, gravando aquella imagen tan perfecta y hermosa dentro de sus memorias, pues bien sabía que ella no iba a escoger a ninguno.

Él ya lo había escuchado de sus propios labios diciéndoselo a Slytherin, quien al igual que él, no se resignaba a que ella no entregara su corazón completamente a uno de ellos, entonces ahora con Salazar Slytherin fuera de juego ¿Por qué ella seguía empeñada en seguir alejada de él? Pero la pregunta se esfumó casi de inmediato al notar la figura de Draco Malfoy, el bastardo de Lucius, el joven se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina, entonces lo supo, la mirada del rubio mocoso le reveló la verdad, volteó inmediatamente hacia ella, Hermione seguía sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los dos.

- Lárgate y no vuelvas… si Harry vuelve a encontrarte, esta vez te matará y yo no haré nada por evitarlo… - las frías palabras fueron decretadas por ella misma mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, Malfoy sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

- Apártate de Hermione…- amenazó el muchacho mientras bajaba el cerro de tierra, raíces y hojas secas, los azules ojos del Mago tenebroso le observaron detenidamente.

- No voy hacerle daño…- informó mientras giraba sus talones y la enfocaba a ella.

- No importa… dame una jodida excusa para lanzarte un Avada, créeme… ganas de matarte me sobran y muchas…- Hermione se interpuso entre Draco y Tom.

- Ya basta… ya basta ¡Maldita sea, ya basta! Lanza el maldito imperdonable Malfoy y dame a mi… ¡Anda, acaba de una vez con esta maldita locura! – gritó enfurecida la muhacha mientras daba un paso, Draco quedó petrificado ante aquello, la castaña se acercaba a paso peligroso hacia él, Tom Riddle hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero la joven Bruja se girí rápidamente y lo detuvo con solo una mirada.

- Te dije que te fueras y no volvieras, yo lidiaré con Malfoy de aquí en adelante… no quiero volver a verte nunca Riddle. – los ojos de Malfoy estaban fijos en la muchacha así que cada palabra que ella soltó en esos momentos, él se percató de la reacción que tenían sobre ella y ahí no había nada, después de eso, la imagen de Riddle dándose la media vuelta y desapareciendo por entre los enormes árboles, fue lo último que vio de él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el muchacho mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la muchacha.

- Eh tenido mejores días… ahora vámonos, seguramente Harry y Ron ya se percataron de nuestra ausencia.- contestó Hermione mientras reanudaba su andar, Draco le siguió muy de cerca.

El tiempo había pasado como agua entre las manos, y mientras él se encontraba sentado frente tras su escritorio con el profeta entre sus manos, la sorpresa contenida dentro de él no podía mantenerla oculta por ni un momento más, dejó el trozo de papel sobre la mesa de fina madera e inmediatamente comenzó a redactarle a la pluma mágica algunas cuantas palabras, necesitaba saber, necesitaba creer que ella estaba bien con aquello…

**"CAPTURA DE TOM RIDDLE: Cae el fugitivo más buscado del Mundo Mágico."**

la imagen de un cansado y tranquilo Tom Riddle se movía ligeramente en la fotografía mágica mientras las luces de las cámaras iluminaban instantáneamente su rostro, Draco detuvo por un momento sus palabras para ver una vez más aquel rostro al que tanto odiaba, aquella mirada de no ser por la tinta blanco y negro del periódico, podría visualizar lo azules que eran aquel par de pozos, sonrío de medio lado, y continuó con la carta.

- Han pasado quince años Tom… quince largos años de huir, de buscar un rincón en el mundo donde sentirte seguro, entonces ¿por qué….por qué ahora? - preguntó Hermione mientras leía la noticia y de vez en ves deslizaba la mirada hacia la imagen de aquel hombre al que le obligó a alejarse de ella, sonrío ligeramente, sabía que era lo mejor, ella no era capaz de traicionarse así misma de tal manera, no había oportunidad para aquello que ambos sentían un por el otro, no habiendo alguien más dentro de su corazón.

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar con él después de eso, Harry Potter y su corte de Aurores iban a llevarlo hasta la hora si era necesario, sonrío tristemente al saber cuál sería el final de aquel hombre, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana después de escuchar el golpeteo en el cristal, se puso de pie y sonrío al halcón negro de ojos dorados que se encontraba fuera de la ventana, ese era Daríus, el halcón mensajero de Draco Malfoy.

- Así que ya estás enterado mi amigo…- susurró la mujer mientras dejaba entrar al ave, y quitó amablemente la carta del pico del animal, ofreciéndole migajas de algo y mientras este se alimentaba, Hermione se sentaba sobre la silla mecedora que estaba a lado de la ventana.

**Cuando yo no podía ver ****  
fuiste tú mi luz  
mi esperanza… **

Hermione sabía perfectamente cuál era el papel de Draco Malfoy dentro del ministerio, en la carta se lo dejaba bien en claro lo que pasaría ahora que Tom Riddle y sus Mortífago habían sido completamente capturados "Esta vez no cometeré un error y ni siquiera por ti pienso perdonarle la vida, Hermione… lo siento…" fueron sus últimas palabras las que causaron que se derrumbara, y entre sus manos, la fina hoja poco a poco se volvió una bola de papel arrugado y sin ningún uso, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos libremente, esta vez deseaba llorar y liberar toda esa tristeza que había acumulado dentro de su pecho todos esos años.

Draco Malfoy caminaba a largos pasos por el oscuro pasillo de la prisión de Azkaban, sus ojos acerados fijos en la Elda que estaba justamente a unos metros delante de él, se detuvo cuando hubo llegado, no necesitó ningún auror para llegar hasta ahí, sabía perfectamente de memoria cada camino de aquella prisión tenebrosa, soltó un suspiro resignado mientras levantaba la varita y abría la celda; Tom Riddle había sido sentenciado al beso del dementor y esa misma noche la pesadilla iba a acabar junto con su vida.

**Ahora tú sufres por los dos ****  
en tu habitación sin ventanas…**

Y Mientras Draco Malfoy se reunía con Tom Riddle dentro de una oscura y húmeda celda, Hermione Granger empuñaba sus manos y liberaba todos aquellos sentimientos que se había negado a liberar, sus gritos mudos adormecían su rostro por el esfuerzo que hacía para que nadie la escuchara, su rostro se había empapado por el llanto mientras que sus manos se teñían de rojo, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos había sido el causante de tal cosa, y así estuvo la Bruja que se enfrentó a tres serpientes en algún momento de su vida, la que llegó a conocerles casi mejor que ellos mismos, la que abandonó sus ideales por creer un poco en unos de ellos y perdonar al otro, dejando atrás las palabras románticas de un tercero y olvidarse que alguna vez había sentido por esos tres, algo más que compañerismo y amistad ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba Hermione cada noche antes de cerrar los ojos, ¿Qué clase de mujer era? Nunca a nadie le había platicado sobre aquel asunto que había vivido cuando por accidente había accionado el giratiempos y junto a Malfoy y Riddle, había viajado hacia la época de los fundadores.

Draco Malfoy salió de aquella celda hecho un basilisco, a pesar de todos esos años, de ese tiempo con él dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto que lo mantenía en cautiverio, Tom Riddle seguía provocándole de tal manera que las ganas de asesinarle ahí mismo le sobraban bastantes.

- Señor…- uno de los Aurores le despertó de ese profundo sueño donde el cuello de Riddle era abierto por sus manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio ante un nervioso muchacho.

- Bueno… en recepción se encuentra la Señorita Granger y ella quiere… visitar al prisionero…- le comunicó, Draco no se sintió sorprendido, de hecho estaba esperando la llegada de Hermione.

- Ya se había tardado… ¿le has dicho que Riddle no recibe visitas?

- Si pero ella… bueno… es una Heroína de Guerra y…

- Silencio…. De ella me encargo yo, tu procura vigilar a Riddle…- fue la respuesta de Draco mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la prisión.

Hermione se puso de pie y enderezó los hombros al ver a Draco Malfoy acercarse a ella, por el ceño fruncido del hombre, sabía que estaba bastante molesto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? – preguntó Malfoy mientras se detenía frete a Hermione.

- Malfoy… déjame ir a verlo…- aquello no era una petición, era más bien una orden, una que Draco no iba a cumplirle por más que amara a aquella mujer.

- Riddle no recibe visitas Granger… menos la tuya, ahora regresa por donde viniste…

- No iré a ningún lado hasta verle… llévame a su celda, Draco…

- Llamarme por mi nombre no funcionará… ahora regresa a tu casa, Granger... o yo mismo te llevaré a rastras si es necesario…- la amenaza era clara y ella sabía que era capaz de cumplirlo al pie de la letra, pero no iba a permitirlo, no por nada se encontraba en los primeros lugares en la lista de las mejores Brujas de toda la jodida Historia del mundo mágico.

- Inténtalo… inténtalo y verás de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer…- fue la respuesta de la joven mientras la varita se resbalaba bajo la protección de la manga de la gabardina oscura que usaba esa tarde, los perlados ojos grises de Draco la observaron detenidamente.

- Ojala tú…. Hubieras sido capaz de responder algo así por mi…- dijo tristemente el hombre mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Tú no lo supiste Malfoy… pero lo hice…- respondió la mujer de treinta y ocho años ante un sorprendido rubio.

- Tú…

- Fue cuando te enfrentaste a duelo con Riddle y Slytherin a mitad del gran comedor… delante de todos los invitados… Riddle quedó inconsciente y tuve que interferir porque aparentemente tú no eras rival para el Lord…

- _ "¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Ya lo has maltratado lo suficiente Mi Lord, ahora déjenlo en paz! "-_ ella lo recordaba cómo si hubiera sido ayer, cómo el hombre estuvo a punto de golpearla con un expulso.

- _"¡Apártate…!"_ - le había ordenado mientras daba un paso al frente, Hermione se arrodillo junto a un confundido Draco quien intentaba ponerse de pie, pero terminó perdiendo la conciencia, su rubia cabeza había caído sobre las manos de la castaña.

- _"…Intenta atacarlo una vez y soy capaz de hechizarlo Mi Lord….inténtelo… inténtelo siquiera y verá de lo que soy capaz…"_ – fue la dura respuesta de la dama mientras abrazaba la rubia cabeza de Draco Malfoy.

- Granger….

- Déjame verlo… deja que hable con él una última vez… Malfoy…- la súplica temblorosa de la mujer terminó por convencer a Draco, quien con un brusco movimiento se había girado y comenzado a dirigirse hacia la sección de celdas.

Todos los medios de comunicación mágicas estaban al pendiente de la ejecución de Tom Riddle, quien había permanecido en absoluto confinamiento desde su captura, sin derecho a ser visitado a excepción de unos cuantos, la audiencia se conformaba con saber dos cosas, lo que estaba sucediendo y que definitivamente aquel Mago oscuro iba a morir.

Hermione se detuvo a lado de Draco, ambos estaban a unos contados pasos frente a la enorme puerta de hierro.

- Déjanos a solas…- pidió la mujer sin volver para mirarlo.

- Tú estás loca de remate Granger.. ¡Ni loco te dejare a solas con este monstruo!

- No lo entiendes ¿No es verdad? ¿aún no comprendes él por qué él está aquí? – las preguntas que Hermione le hizo lo dejaron como piedra ¿entenderlo, entender qué?

- Entender…. ¿entender que cosa, Granger? Que este hombre cometió cientos de miles de crímenes por los que ahora tiene que pagar… si viniste a que le perdonen la vida tú estás…

- Él quiere morir, Malfoy… si no fuera porque ya está cansado… ni Harry, tú y Ron no lo habrían atrapado… me sorprende que especialmente tú… no lo supieras, Tm Riddle se ha rendido Malfoy, ustedes no lo capturaron, fue él quien se entregó…- dicho aquello, explicado lo que ella tenía que decirle a Draco, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a la mujer.

- Ni creas que me iré de aquí… tienes cinco minutos Granger, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos… ¿entendido?

- Más claro que el agua…- contestó ella sin voltearle a ver,, finalmente la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Huno un tiempo en el que ella se había decidido, un momento de locura en que estaba dispuesta a hacer sufrir a dos de ellos, a entregarse al amor sin importarle las consecuencias, pero agradecía cada día de su vida al creador el haberle dado claridad, pero siempre estaría esa duda en su cabeza, carcomiéndole los pensamientos con la misma pregunta todo los días, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si….? Pero esa era una única pregunta que para Hermione no tenía una respuesta por más que la buscara, ni un libro ni un pergamino antiguo podría aclarar sus dudad y que la satisficiera.

Hermione no dijo nada, Tom tampoco se sentía con ganas de hablar, sabía por qué estaba ella ahí frente a él, al principio había creído que era una simple ilusión, una broma que su propia mente le estaba jugando, pero cuando sintió la suave y fresca mano de ella sobre su mejilla, se dio cuenta de que en realidad Hermione Granger estaba ahí, frente a él, tocándole y mirándole.

Se puso de pie y rodeo el pequeño y femenino cuerpo con sus brazos, siguieron sin decirse nada, no era necesario.

Entre ellos dos, las palabras sobraban…

**Llévame dónde quiera que estés ****  
ni un momento te olvidé. **

Ella se apartó un poco, Tom simplemente se dedicó a observarle, a gravar aún más su imagen dentro de él, quería que ella fuera lo último que sus ojos miraran antes de que se cerraran para siempre.

- Te dije que no volvieras… ¿Por qué lo has hecho Tom? – preguntó la mujer mientras recargaba su frente en el pecho masculino, Riddle sonrío ligeramente y cerró los ojos, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de aquel cuerpo pequeño y menudo.

- Estoy cansado de luchar… de ser como soy, de no ser lo que tú querías que fuera…- fue la honesta respuesta del Mago oscuro, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, luchando contra las lágrimas.

- Si hay alguien a quien ejecutar Tom, ese sería al mundo entero quien te dio la espalda, a Albus Dumbledore por descuidarte de tan cruel manera….a Slughorn por informarte de los Horrocruxes… y a mí por hacerte sufrir…- ante aquellas últimas palabras, Tom la apartó de él con rapidez, sujetándola por los hombros y obligándola a verle.

- Hermione… tú entre todas las personas a las que he querido ver muertos por no seguir mis ideales, eres la única a la que salvaría…soy yo el responsable de mis sufrimientos… tú solo me abriste los ojos, me hiciste entender que hay más cosas que mis ambiciones egoístas… que los Muggles y los Magos tenemos más parecido de los que creía… tú querida mía, no me has hecho sufrir… me salvaste.- el llanto de Hermione ante aquella confesión hizo eco por la pequeña celda, Riddle cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer con sus brazos, besando la coronilla de su cabeza y gravándose el olor de su cabello; mientras tanto, fuera de la celda, Draco Malfoy escuchaba el amargo llanto de Hermione, empuñó las manos, si bien los sermones de su madre eran lo último que él quería oír, el lastimero llanto de Granger iba más allá de las cosas que más odiaba, soltó un suspiro resignado y dio un paso al frente, golpeando la puerta de hierro con su puño.

- ¡Ya es la hora Granger, sal de ahí! – gritó el hombre de cabellos rubios, apenas huno pasado un minuto y de aquella pequeña habitación salió una tranquila castaña.

- Bien Malfoy… fue todo.- fue su respuesta antes de retomar su camino, ella no volvió su mirada hacia atrás, pues Riddle se lo había pedido como un último favor, por otro lado, los grises ojos de Draco se enfrentaban a los tristes ojos azules de Tom Riddle.

- Ve preparándote… por qué este día es el último de tu maldita vida…- y tras enviar aquel mensaje, las puertas que mantenían cautivo a Tom, se cerraron una vez más.

**Desistiré ****  
Contra el viento amaré  
a tu mundo viajaré por ti. **

Más allá de las tierras de aquel que con la ayuda de tres poderosos Magos y Brujas había logrado levantar un enorme Castillo al que llamaron Hogwarts, se encontraba un pequeño cementerio que hasta hace algunos siglos, había quedado en el olvido, rodeado por altos muros de mármol y protegido por magia antigua, dentro del mausoleo se encontraban cuatro tumbas, las cuales formaban un circulo y en medio de este un símbolo, uno que representaba a la antiquísima orden de Merlín.

Y mientras el prisionero más odiado de todo el reino Mágico era trasladado hacia una celda aún más grande por sus captores, Tom Riddle simplemente seguía con sus ojos cerrados, lo último que había visto era el cuerpo de Hermione alejándose de él y eso era lo único que necesitaba llevarse hacia la muerte, sonrío al recordar que ella no solo le había obsequiado su dulce presencia, se saboreó los labios, ahí mismo donde ella había posado su suave boca, abandonando con él aquel beso que tanto había deseado de ella.

Harry lo sentó sobre la vieja silla con fuerza, aún no entendía a que se debía que el hombre seguía con los ojos cerrados, se giró hacia Malfoy, el hombre a pesar de ser un alto miembro en el Ministerio, se mantenía lo más reservado posible respecto al tema, pero algo le decía que ese rubio sabía más de lo que presumía.

Hermione cerró las puertas y ventanas de su casa y silenció todo el lugar con la ayuda de un hechizo, sabía lo que estaba pasando a las afueras, todo el mundo se encontraba festejando, gritando y brindando por la pronta muerte de Lord Voldemort, su Tom, su querido Tom Riddle.

Se dirigió hacia su recamara, subiendo las escaleras poco a poco mientras las lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a resbalársele por las mejillas, se llevó ambas manos al pecho mientras el vacío dentro de ella comenzaba a hacerse aún más grande y profundo.

Mientras tanto, dentro del mausoleo construido en honor a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, en especial una de las tumbas, comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente, la oscuridad apenas y permitía visibilidad dentro de la habitación, la tapa de mármol negro empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras se apreciaba un par de manos sobresaliendo por entre el escaso espacio mientras continuaba abriéndose la tumba…

Poco a poco el espacio se volvió aún mayor, hasta que fue lo suficientemente amplio para salir, increíblemente la sombra de un hombre se apreció levantándose de aquel eterno lugar de descanso.

La muerte de Tom Riddle parecía más bien un espectáculo de Circo en el que todo el mundo estaba atento, gente de la más alta alcurnia hubiera dado toda su fortuna por presenciar tal acontecimiento, mientras el Dementor era trasladado hacia el lugar para llevar a cabo la ejecución.

Abrió las puertas de salida del cementerio con la ayuda de la varita, y comenzó a andar, acostumbrándose una vez más a caminar, sus ojos lo veían todo, había muchas cosas que habían cambiado por completo, pero iba a acostumbrarse, lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo sus piernas se fueron acostumbrando al movimiento, el jodido hechizo había tardado demasiado en llevarse a cabo, sonrío de medio lado mientras sus mechones oscuros caían por ambos lados de su rostro…

Hermione se sentó sobre la silla mecedora, observaba el cielo celeste a través de la ventana, cerró los ojos mientras de mecía lentamente con la ayuda de la magia, todo había acabado, llegado a su fin de una manera triste y desmedida, el dolor continuaba en su pecho por no haberse permitido querer completamente a alguien, abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por la imagen que había aparecido en su mente, era increíble que a pesar de los quince años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo había visto, seguía recordándolo tal cual era.

Había pasado una parte de su vida buscando un hechizo que le permitiera volver a ella, encontrarla a pesar del tiempo, había perdido gran parte de su vida buscando información, encontrando los ingredientes y las maneras que le llevarían hasta Hermione. Y finalmente, cinco años después de su partida, pudo encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ella.

Se quitó el colgante que alguna vez ella le había obsequiado, le había pertenecido durante su infancia o al menos eso era lo que ella le había dicho mientras se lo colocaba.

Sonrío mientras apuntaba dicho objeto con su varita, sabía que ella estaba aún con vida, lo sentía.

Draco Malfoy le vio dejar caer los brazos hacia los lados, su vida se había vuelto simplemente nada después del beso del dementor, los vítores y gritos de los presentes comenzaron a darle asco, así que se alejó de ese sitió lo más pronto que pudo.

Al trasladarse al ministerio de magia vía Red flu, Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, algo estaba mal, había algo que estaba a punto de pasar pero no sabía el que o el cómo.

Hermione soltó un suspiro profundo, para esa hora de la tarde la vida de Tom Riddle se habría esfumado como la espuma de mar, cerró los ojos esperando ver la imagen de Riddle, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la misma sonrisa en otra persona, la joven se puso de pie lentamente, algo estaba realmente mal, salió de la habitación rápidamente.

La había encontrado, finalmente había dado con su casa, sabía dónde estaba, que lugar era ese, pero el tiempo se había encargado de cambiar las cosas, todo se veía diferente, con un movimiento de varita, Lord Salazar Slytherin se había cambiado de atuendo, imitando la nueva moda de los caballeros de esa época, subió los escalones, no hizo falta su varita para que la puerta se abriera con solo su pensamiento, y se adentró, buscando a la dueña de sus pensamientos, se lo había dicho una vez, la buscaría y la encontraría y finalmente pasó.

**Por favor, no digas que no ****  
déjame aliviar tus heridas  
ya no sé qué es lo mejor  
amortiguaré la caída. **

Draco Malfoy subió al carruaje lo más rápido que pudo, algo dentro de su pecho le gritaba que fuera tras Hermione, que algo grave estaba a punto de pasar, y mientras viajaba por tierra lo más rápido que podía, el rubio hombre se ponía a pensar que era lo que estaba mal, en que peligro podía estar Hermione que él incluso podía sentirlo.

Hermione se quedó de piedra en el momento en que bajó el último escalón, el viento fresco del exterior entró por la puerta y cubrió su cuerpo…

- Tú…- susurró la castaña mientras daba un paso al frente y levantaba la mano, él simplemente se dejó ser, cerrando los ojos en el momento en que ella le tocó, absorbiendo el aroma que emanaba de ella.

- Hermione…- le nombró mientras abría lentamente lo ojos, aquello no era un maldito sueño, era real, ella estaba ahí frente a él, lo mismo oscurría con Hermione, quien enmarcó el rostro del hombre con ambas manos.

- ¡Merlín bendito, eres tú….! – gritó la joven mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza. - ¡Pero…! ¿Cómo…cómo has llegado hasta aquí en estas condiciones?... ¡tú…tú estás… muerto! – gritó la muchacha mientras se apartaba, pero él se lo impedía tomándola por las manos, acercándola hacia él, obligándola a que le tocara nuevamente el rostro, luego el pecho…

- Yo no estoy muerto… siente mi piel, mi corazón latiendo… alguien que esté murto no está en mis condiciones, Hermione…- le decía quedamente mientras ella se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Viajaste en el tiempo? – preguntó la joven de ondulados cabellos castaños, él negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No…fue una pación de sueño….- confesó el hombre, Hermione entre abrió los labios.

- Entonces… ¿por qué tienes…este aspecto…? estas casi igual que la última vez que nos vimos…

- Pasé cinco largos años de mi vida buscando un encantamiento para…

- No envejecer…

- Para retrasar el envejecimiento… si, para eso era la poción de sueño, para reducir el latido de mi corazón y…

- ¡Pero eso pudo resultar mortal para ti, Merlín! – le interrumpió ella mientras seguía mirándole de pies a cabeza.

- Lo hice por llegar a ti…- confesó el hombre mientras se acercaba más a ella.- te lo dije aquella vez….que llegaría a ti….- continuó diciendo mientras recargaba su frente a la de ella.

- Merlín… tú estás demente….- le dijo ella mientras sonreía dulcemente, él simplemente se dedicó a enjuagarle las lágrimas con los pulgares.

- Ya está todo bien, estamos juntos…

- Por lo que más quieras… tú… no lo entiendes yo…- pero la joven se vio interrumpida.

- Granger ¿Qué haces…quien es este hombre? – la voz de Draco Malfoy resonó por el pasillo de entrada, Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras, Draco comenzó a ver poco a poco de quien se trataba.

Se había bajado del carruaje con el nombre de Merlín en la boca, desde unas cuadras antes había visto la puerta de entrada a la casa de Hermione abierta, eso lo alarmó, pero ahora que estaba en dentro de esta se percató de la presencia de un hombre.

Su piel comenzó a sudar frío en el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron uno al otro, la sonrisa de aquel hombre curvó sus labios, de nuevo esos ojos tan parecidos a los de él y a los de Riddle más que nada, ese cabello largo, ese perfil aristocrático, esa arrogancia que irradiaba su sola presencia.

- Hijo de puta…. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAAS HACES TU AQUÍ?! – gritó un enfurecido Draco mientras desenfundaba su varita, ambos hombres se apuntaron uno al otro a una velocidad asombrosa.

- ¡Malfoy, este no es un jodido campo de batalla! – gritó Hermione interponiéndose entre ambos hombres.

- Granger… ¿Qué has hecho? Sabía que estabas demente ¡Pero traerlo a aquí a este hombre ya supera la demencia! – exclamó él mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de furia, Hermione se enderezó de hombros y le miró altivamente.

- Yo no lo he traído de ninguna parte… fue él solito, Mal-foy – le contestó ella despectivamente, los platinados ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia él hombre quien lo veía con una media sonrisa.

- ¿cómo lo hiciste….cómo saliste de la puta tumba en la que estabas enterrado? – preguntó el rubio mientras bajaba la varita, Salazar Slytherin lo imitó.

- Eso mocoso… no es de su incumbencia…- fue la respuesta del hombre mientras veía a Draco Malfoy con burla, Hermione simplemente no haya que hacer. Miraba a uno y luego al otro, definitivamente la muerte de Tom Riddle había complicado demasiado las cosas.

**Llévame donde quiera que estés ****  
ni un momento te olvidé. **

**Desistiré contra el tiempo amare ****  
A tu mundo viajaré por ti… **

Había regresado, el hijo de puta había vuelto de la muerte, mientras que él y Hermione Granger hablaban dentro del despacho de ella, Salazar Slytherin esperaba en la sala de estar, el malnacido había aparecido cuando había creído que el camino hacia Hermione había quedado a su disposición, que idiota había sido.

- Una poción de sueño y otra que volverían más lentos sus latidos cardiacos… ese hijo de…

- Malfoy… por favor… tienes que ayudarme, él no puede quedarse aquí…- pidió la castaña, Draco la vio morderse el labio inferior, lo que significaba que estaba nerviosa.

- ¡por supuesto que no va a quedarse aquí Granger! ¡Merlín! – gritó el rubio mientras se movía de un lado a otro, Hermione simplemente no soportaba verlo de tal modo.

- Lo lamento Malfoy… pero…

- Tenemos que encontrar una jodida manera de regresarlo por donde vino…- interrumpió el hombre mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría y profunda.

- Él no es un viajero del tiempo Malfoy… tampoco murió, él simplemente…cayó en un sueño…

- Entonces matémosle…- ofreció el rubio mientras continuaba mirándole de aquella forma tan perversa.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

- Oh, vaya…se me olvidaba que también él te gusta y….- aquella frase se había quedado sin terminar debido a un fuerte golpe que logró ladearle el rostro.

- No te atrevas… no te atrevas a terminar esa oración Malfoy… - pidió la joven mientras alejaba la mano del rostro del hombre.

- Entonces Granger… ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

- No hagas nada, maldita sea… llamaré a Harry y a Ron y…

- ¡¿Y qué les vas a decir a esos dos?! Merlín, te creía más lista… ¿cómo vas a explicarle la presencia de ese tipo en esta época? ¿Qué vas a contarles? ¿Que accidentalmente hace quince años viajaste en el tiempo con Riddle y conmigo y conocimos a los fundadores? ¿Qué sin querer conociste el otro lado de la Historia del ya sabes quién? No seas ingenua, Granger…

- Entonces tenemos que hacer algo… él no puede quedarse en mi casa…

- Y un cuerno que lo hará… ese tipo no va a quedarse ni en tú casa… ni en este tiempo…

- ¿y quién me lo va a impedir, Malfoy? – tanto Hermione como Draco se giraron hacia la entrada de la habitación para encontrarse con un Salazar Slytherin cruzado de brazos.

- Tú no perteneces aquí… debiste haberte quedado mil años en el pasado ¡eso es lo que debiste haber hecho joder!

- Necesitaba verla…- soltó el hombre mientras descruzaba los brazos y se acercaba a ellos, Hermione sabía lo intimidante que Slytherin solía ser cuando quería, el hombre era unos centímetros más alto que el rubio y poseía una fría mirada que podía congelar al más valientes de los hombres.

- ¿de verdad…? Pues tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste... al igual que Riddle que ahora está muerto y así estará a partir de ahora…

- ¡Malfoy! – interrumpió Hermione, el mencionado no se molestó el voltear a verla.

- Muerto… ¿Tom Riddle…?

- Un dementor lo asesinó… por sus crímenes cometidos en este tiempo, culpable por la muerte de cientos de personas… un genocida sin compasión, diría que sin corazón pero…- esta vez Draco se volvió para clavar sus ojos en Hermione.- tú lo conocías mejor que yo Granger, dime… ¿Cómo era el Romántico Tom Riddle?

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy…- fue lo único que Hermione dijo ante aquellas palabras, la joven se dio la media vuelta y pasó a retirarse, ya era demasiada basura lo que Draco estaba soltando, la puerta se cerró de un golpe, los golpeteos de pisadas contra la madera se escucharon hasta donde ellos se encontraban y finalmente un golpe de puerta indicó que la joven se había encerrado en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba.

Harry Potter lo veía como si aquello fuera realmente un maldito y loco sueño, el hombre era real cómo lo había descrito Hermione en una de sus cartas, por otro lado, Ronald aún no recuperaba el habla, él simplemente seguía balbuceando estupideces que no entendía nadie.

- Merlín, es real…- susurró el ya no tan joven Harry Potter.

- Apareció la tarde del miércoles Harry, no sabemos cómo fue que llegó y aparentemente él tampoco lo sabe…- explicó Hermione lo más convincente que pudo.

- Ya veo… hem… Herms… sabes muy bien que yo en estos momentos no puedo hacerme cargo de él, tenerlo en casa significaría tener que hablar con Ginny primeramente.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo esperanzada la joven.

- ¿Por qué no se queda en el departamento de Malfoy? Es más espacioso que la casa de Harry, Mione…- intervino un ya recuperado Ronald, Hermione quedó muda, volteando a ver a Draco quien se encontraba recargado al marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, su mirada fue más que suficiente para darle una respuesta.

- Malfoy es un hombre ocupado, Lord Slytherin necesitara a alguien que lo ponga al tanto…- rebatía la joven mientras jugaba con las solapas de la falda.

- Bueno… entonces que se conmigo, no creo que a Lavender le moleste…- se ofreció Ron con una sonrisa en la cara, Hermione respondió el gesto.

- En ese caso que se queden en casa de tus padres Ron, la Madriguera ya está condicionada para más espacio, y así tus padres tendrían compañía….- intervino Harry.

Draco liberó un exasperado suspiro, aquel par de idiotas estaban hablando de Salazar Slytherin el Co-Fundador de Hogwarts como si fuera un pan de Dios, esos idiotas no tenían ni remota idea en lo que estaban metiéndose.

Después de un par de horas, Draco y Hermione volvían a quedarse a solas.

- Vez que fácil…. Todo problema tiene solución…- comentó el rubio mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá.

- Yo no soy ningún problema…- contestó Salazar mientras se cruzaba de brazos estando sentado, Hermione veía a través de la ventana.

- Pues yo a ti….

- Silencio….- pidió la castaña mientras se giraba hacia ellos.- de verdad Malfoy, Slytherin… estoy cansada de sus malditos alegatos que no llevan a ningún sitio… mientras ustedes están ahí sentados discutiendo de estupidez y media… allá a fuera están festejando una muerte… - la joven se dirigió hacia la entrada de su despacho y se detuvo justo cuando sujetaba la perilla.- me gustaría resolver todo este jodido dilema, regresar en…el tiempo e impedir muchas cosas… sobre todo corregir el maldito error que cometí con ustedes… los tres…- Hermione giró la perilla, dejando a dos hombres con el rostro sorprendido y sin nada que decir.

**Elegí el camino duro. **

**Antes lo elegiste tu ****  
no será un trayecto fácil  
te acompañaré. **

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Hermione visitaba a Salazar sin que Malfoy se enterara, su vida ya era miserable desde que la muerte de Tom Riddle se hizo pública, por lo menos tenía un poco de paz cuando hablaba con el Lord de las serpientes, de vez en cuando quedaba en el caldero chorreante con Draco, pero ambos sabían que era mejor mantener las distancias ahora que el fundador de las serpientes se encontraba en su misma época.

Harry y Ron habían aprendido demasiadas cosas por parte del hombre que, según ellos y de lo que Hermione y Malfoy les habían contado, el viajero del tiempo les enseñaba, el ahora director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape estaba planeando seriamente contratar a Salazar Slytherin como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, puesto que varios siglos antes había ocupado entre el profesorado del colegio; a Malfoy casi le da un paro cardiaco al enterarse de las intenciones de su padrino.

Hermione acariciaba las cienes del hombre al que enseñó una vez cual era el valor de una mujer, sobre todo la de una que luchaba constantemente por ser aceptada en una sociedad racista, la Bruja ya no era tan joven, recientemente había cumplido los treinta y ocho años de edad, por lo tanto, el Lord físicamente debía de rondar los cuarenta y cinco años, las apenas visibles canas en sus patillas ya revelaban un tanto su edad.

Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido que era casi imposible de detenerse un poco para contar las cosas con más detalle, la joven dejó el libro en la mesita de noche mientras la los rayos de Luna entraban sigilosamente por la ventana, observó el cielo y miró la Luna con determinación, se preguntaba qué era lo que iba hacer ahora que Malfoy y Salazar Slytherin volvían a su vida de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro, al principio, cuando se había quedado sola creyendo que había tomado la mejor de las decisiones al no escoger a ninguno de los tres, se había convencido que había sido lo mejor, tanto para ellos como para ella.

Pero mirando la Luna brillante y rodeada por miles de estrellas, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, por más que esas estrellas estuvieran a lado de la Luna, está siempre se vería solitaria; y así se sentía ella, sola, con mucha gente a su lado, la joven se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, tenía que tomar una decisión y pronto, su vida estaba siendo consumida por el tiempo, ya no era joven como cuando los había conocido… sonrío tristemente sabiendo lo difícil que iba a hacer elegir a uno de ese par.

Salazar Slytherin y Draco Malfoy.

No por nada ella era una de las Brujas más poderosas de los últimos años, algo se le ocurriría para arreglar las cosas y con una sonrisa en los labios, dio una última mirada al astro Lunar; Hermione regresó a la cama y antes de arroparse abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado, de este sacó aquel mismo giratiempo que había usado por accidente aquella ocasión.

Sonrío abiertamente mientras sujetaba el dorado objeto entre sus manos, fue en ese momento cuando vio un destello de Luna golpear el dichoso reloj cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

Hermione levantó la mirada y vio una vez más la Luna, había algo en su mente que tal vez le haría decidirse ahora que Salazar se encontraba en esa época.

Draco le vio sorprendido por lo que Hermione Granger le estaba diciendo, la Bruja estaba planeando irse de viaje a Noruega sin fecha de regreso, lo que significaba que posiblemente su vuelta a Londres era indefinida.

- Ahora dime que carajos voy a decirle a Slytherin Granger, porque te aseguro que tu constante ausencia lo va a volver loco ¿o es que quieres que te recuerde que no puede vivir sin ti? – las cejas del joven se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Hermione soltó un suspiro.

- Sé que no es fácil cuidar de él, más para ti Malfoy, pero créeme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá…

- No irás sola… dame tiempo para arreglar mis cosas y…

- No Malfoy…. No irá nadie conmigo, pero si te preocupa mi seguridad puedo llevar conmigo a Salazar…

- Nunca… no irás ni a la esquina con esa sabandija, Hermione…

- Entonces quédate y cuida de él, ya hablé con Harry y con Ron, por parte de ellos no hay ningún problema ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar discutiendo Draco?

- ¿por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de ese imbécil, Hermione? Por qué diantres tuvo que aparecer ese cretino ahora que Riddle murió…

- Malfoy…

- Granger…

- Por Merlín bendito… ¿quieres por favor dejar de…de molestar? ¿crees que es fácil para mí, carajo? ¡¿Crees que no me carcome la angustia de vivir así contigo, con él?! Madura Draco Malfoy… yo me largo a Irlanda y…

- Pensé que ibas a Noruega.- la interrumpió el rubio levantando una ceja, curioso por la mentira de la castaña.

- También iré a Irlanda…

- ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando Hermione…?

- Nada que te incumba señor entrometido, necesito unas vacaciones.

- Tú odias el frío y déjame decirte que en esta época de mes Irlanda y Noruega están por debajo de los ceros grados Hermione…

- Me conoces muy bien Draco, pero tengo que ir allá…

- ¿A qué rayos vas?

- ¡Que mierdas te importa, Merlín, necesito vacaciones, relajarme, pensar las cosas! – le gritó exasperada, Malfoy se quedó sorprendido por lo último que había dicho, el hombre entrelazó las manos y recargó los codos a la mesa, ocultando medio rostro tras las manos.

- ¿pensar las cosas Hermione? ¿sobre él y tú… no es cierto? – la voz profunda del hombre que ahora era Draco Malfoy irradiaba celos, la castaña se relajó en su asiento.

- Sobre mi… sobre él… y sobre ti, Malfoy…no podemos seguir viviendo de este modo… no puedo seguir negándome a lo que siento… me tengo que ir, el vuelo sale a las ocho…- informó la joven mientras se ponía de pie, Draco le imitó.

- ¿A las ocho, de hoy? ¿desde cuándo habías pensado sobre estas supuestas vacaciones Hermione?

- Desde anoche…- contestó la joven mientras tomaba su bolso y se daba la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- ¡Por lo menos dime cuando volverás o dónde vas a hospedarte! – gritó el rubio mientras la seguía.

- Draco, si te digo donde voy a estar hospedada eres muy capaz de ir tras de mí, necesito estar sola, alejada de ti y de Salazar…- los ojos de la castaña estaban que echaba chispas.

- Bien, bien… pero promete enviar alguna lechuza de vez en cuando…

- Si es necesario lo haré… no prometo nada.- contestó ella tras una sonrisa que le dedicó a él.

Hermione se despidió de Draco y esa misma noche partió a Irlanda en transporte Muggle, en realidad no quería que nadie supiera a donde iba, la noche pasada estuvo investigando en algunos libros sobre alguna de las opciones y hechizos sobre viajes en el tiempo, no confiaba en el giratiempo y no sabía si en realidad podría volver a viajar tan lejos con él. Algo durante aquella batalla contra Tom Riddle hizo que ella y Draco Malfoy junto al Mago oscuro se transportaran a una época tan atrás.

Draco Malfoy daba vueltas por toda su oficina, parecía león enjaulado que necesitaba salir, liberarse, sentado a unos metros tras de él, se encontraba Salazar Slytherin cómodamente con una copa de Whisky de fuego, el hombre observaba el rojizo líquido mecerse de un lado a otro.

- Ya han pasado tres meses, Malfoy…. ¿crees que ella vuelva? – preguntó un preocupantemente serio Slytherin, Malfoy dejó de moverse, sabía perfectamente que Hermione ya había tardado demasiado en volver, lo que más le preocupaba era que no había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho, aunque técnicamente ella había dicho que lo haría más no lo prometía, el rubio chistó la lengua, estaba molesto, desesperado, necesitaban saber de ella, en cambio Hermione no daba signis siquiera de seguir estando viva.

- Maldita Bruja necia, obstinada, orgullosa y testaruda…- empezó a mascullar mientras reanudaba su andar de un lado a otro con los brazos doblados a la espalda, Salazar lo observaba detenidamente, ese mocoso era un desesperado, por lo que él sabía, Hermione se había ido a Noruega a estar solas, a pensar, pero no entendía él por qué necesitaba tanto tiempo, lo que Hermione Granger ocupaba era tenerlo cerca y asegurarse de que era él el hombre que quería a su lado.

- Con tus gruñidos y tu andar sin fin, ella no va a volver…- empezó a decir el hombre mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesita de centro, Malfoy se mordió la lengua y volteó a mirarle.

- Esto es culpa tuya para empezar, si no hubieras resucitado de tú jodido sueño esto jamás hubiera pasado…- respondió mientras giraba el cuerpo por completo y se acercaba al fundador.

- Cómo tú me dijiste una vez estando en 1486, Malfoy…. Haré hasta lo imposible para estar a su lado, así tenga que jugar con la vida y la muerte… no me rendiré nunca.- Draco le vio ponerse de pie, aún seguía impresionándole su estatura, Salazar Slytherin no solamente era un hombre con un nombre y apellido poderoso, imponente, elegante y majestuoso, sino que también lo era físicamente, no se le hacía nada raro que Hermione hubiera caído en sus redes.

- No puedo refutar ante eso… Hermione volverá cuando crea necesario, cuando haya tomado una decisión…

- Me niego a ver a Hermione como un objeto el cual ganar Malfoy… pero a quien ella elija, el otro deberá respetar su decisión definitivamente.- respondió el Lord mientras se acercaba al enorme ventanal que estaba tras Draco, este le vio de reojo mientras pasaba por su lado.

- Ahora entiendo por qué los libros de Historia hablan sobre tu abrupta desaparición…- empezó a decir Draco mientras tomaba asiento, Salazar giró un poco el rostro para mirarle.

- Ya me he leído algunos ejemplares y déjame añadir que la mayoría se equivocan respecto a mi vida en sociedad… antes de Hermione solamente me dediqué a dos cosas, la primera a la educación de futuros Magos y Brujas…la segunda y mi mayor prioridad fue mi hermana Ivannka… lamentablemente no sé qué pasó con ella después de que caí en sueño…. El señor Weasley consiguió para mi un ejemplar original de mi buen amigo Salomón McGregor, su familia estaba autorizada para escribir las Biografías de mi familia… él escribió sobre mi hermana y su triste y misterioso final, la pobre, después de mi aparentemente muerte, se marchó a España a vivir el Luto tranquilamente, no se enamoró ni conoció a ningún buen hombre, murió en América diez años después de haberla dejado sola, al parecer y quiero creer que esto es verdad….abrió una pequeña escuela de Magia en centro américa, murió en la hoguera varios años más tarde… - Draco quedó impresionado por lo que Salazar Slytherin había logrado averiguar de su hermana en tan poco tiempo, había conocido a Ivannka Slytherin en su para nada fabuloso viaje al pasado, había sido una joven inteligente y hermosa, demasiado tímida a comparación de su hermano mayor, había destacado por ser una de las Brujas más inteligentes de su generación, después de eso no supo nada más que la tía de ambos herederos Slytherin, la había enviado a Asturias a terminar sus estudios.

- Lamento lo de tú hermana…- finalmente dijo Draco en un sincero pésame, Salazar no dijo nada, simplemente observaba a través del ventanal.

**Sabes bien que es mi destino **  
** puede que el tuyo también **  
** no será un trayecto fácil **  
** te acompañaré. **

Hermione bajó del carruaje mientras su baúl le seguía fielmente, habían pasado seis meses viajando por Noruega e Irlanda en busca de aquello que le ayudaría a decidirse, ya que si no podía por si misma, entonces acudiría a alguien en quien confiaba plenamente, pero para ello tenía que hacer unos cuantos arreglos.

Sonreía de oreja mientras subía los escalones, esperando a que el baúl se detuviera a su lado, después de eso se adentró a su casa y acomodó todas sus cosas, poco después de su pequeña bolsita mágica sacó un pequeño cofre color bronce, lo abrió y vio el contenido, un grupo de cuatro frascos de diferentes colores.

Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo del tocador, ahí estaba ella, cansada y solitaria, sabiéndose envejecida y triste, solitaria y con muchas ganas de haber amado a alguien, y lo hacía, pero era algo que ella misma no iba a permitirse, tomó uno de los delicados frascos de cristal cortado y lo observó, el líquido dorado se mecía de un lado a otro mientras que sus pares dentro del cofre se mantenían quietos, la Bruja bajó la mirada y los miró un determinado tiempo, ahí abajo resguardados se encontraban un par de frascos más, uno de un color azul aguamarina, el segundo era de un verde esmeralda muy brillante, Hermione dejó la poción dorada junto a los otros, cerró el cofre y lo tomó entre sus brazos, guardándolo dentro de unos de los cajones del tocador, hechizó el mueble para que nadie encontrara el cofre y así, dispuesta a todo, Hermione Jean Granger salió de aquella habitación.

Cuando Draco Malfoy y Salazar Slytherin recibieron aquella corta carta, ambos hombres se lanzaron hacia el departamento donde vivía Hermione, unos días antes Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley les habían confesado que la mujer había estado en constante comunicación con ellos, cosa que les había puesto como leones enfurecidos por haber sido ignorados de tal manera.

- Hermione nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, Malfoy, no sé que asuntos tengan con ella para que no haya querido que ustedes supieran que estaba bien y que volvía pronto.- le decía Harry mientras se colocaba su capucha de Auror y se alejaba.

Ahora, después de poco más de medio año, Salazar y Draco la volverían a ver, las puertas del departamento se abrieron de un golpe, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, cosa que les pareció bastante extraño. Cuando el rubio y el pelinegro llegaron a la sala de estar, se encontraron con la Bruja sentada sobre una silla de madera.

- Hermione…- nombró Salazar simplemente sorprendido al volver a verla.

- ¡¿Pero quieres explicarme por qué rayos nunca te comunicaste, Granger?! – gritó Draco realmente preocupado por la mujer, Hermione se puso de pie y los observó detenidamente.

- Nunca tuve intensiones de enviarte una carta Draco… te dije claramente a lo que iba y lo hice, finalmente logré encontrar un modo de solucionarlo todo y decidirme…- las palabras de Hermione fue como una bandeja de agua fría para ambos hombres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Granger…? – preguntó Draco sin obtener respuesta.

- Hermione… realmente ¿a que fuiste a Irlanda y Noruega? – preguntó un serio Salazar, Hermione los miraba uno y luego al otro con determinación.

- Fui a buscar los ingredientes para unas pociones que necesito.- contestó la joven mientras se dirigía a la ventana, soltó un suspiro y abrió la cortina.

- ¿Pociones…? ¡Pensé que ibas de vacaciones, a pensar las cosas Granger, a decidirte…!

- ¡Y lo hice maldita sea, fui a pensar las cosas….! Pero me di cuenta de algo…- comenzó a decir Hermione mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y sacaba algo de bajo de la blusa, Draco y Salazar la miraron boca abiertos y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- Granger eso es…

- Es el giratiempo… lo he modificado un poco…- confesó la joven mientras se los mostraba, Draco veía las pequeñas esferas de colores dentro del pequeño reloj de arena.

- ¿Qué… carajos piensas hacer…? – preguntó el rubio hombre.

- Yo… nada, pero he llamado a tres personas que van a ayudarme a que por fin tome una decisión respecto a los tres…- contestó Hermione mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado, Salazar fue el primero en seguir la mirada.

- ¡¿tres personas…Granger, que diablos significa que eso de respecto a los tres?! – gritó un desesperado Draco Malfoy.

- Agh… ¿en realidad tiene que gritar tanto, Señor Malfoy? – una segunda voz Femenina llamó la atención de Draco, quien se giró lentamente hacia su derecha, Salazar aún no entendía quiénes eran aquellos tres.

- Hermione…- llamó el Fundador bastante preocupado, la castaña sonreía tranquilamente.

- Malfoy… Slytherin…. Les presento a las tres personas que van a ayudarme…- comunicó la Bruja mientras se acercaba a tres jóvenes, los cuales estaban cómodamente sentados sobre el sofá.

Draco los observó detenidamente, aquellos tres apenas y podrían ser llamados adolescentes, el rubio hombre se giró hacia Hermione.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿A esto fuiste a Noruega e Irlanda Hermione? ¡A traer a este trío de mocosos.

- ¡Oiga! – gritó uno de los jóvenes.

- ¡No me interrumpas! – se volvió Draco hacia el muchacho de rubios cabellos. – Granger, será mejor que te expliques ahora mismo que es todo este maldito circo que estás armando.

- Me pediste que me decidiera ¿No, Malfoy? Que tomara una decisión, desde que volvimos estuviste acosándome con eso, que debía escoger entre Tom y tú… usaste mis sentimientos por ti para que me mantuviera a tu lado lo suficiente… bien cariño…. Ellos van a ayudarme a convencerme…- respondió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando Salazar lo entendió o al menos una parte, al girarse una vez más hacia los tres muchachos los observó detenidamente.

El primero de ellos era un muchacho de cabello semi ondulado que rozaban sus hombros, sus ojos eran tan azules y brillantes que daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad, tenía la piel tan blanca que parecía casi a un vampiro, se veía, por sus largas piernas, que era alto, su mirada estaba sobre Hermione y nada más que ella, la joven que estaba a su lado era muy parecida a su querida Ivannka, a excepción de aquellos negros cabellos ondulados que caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada de aguas negras, la joven era notablemente hermosa, sobre todo por aquellos ojos marrones claros, y esos labios eran demasiado parecidos a los de… pero su atención irremediablemente dirigida hacia el tercer muchacho, uno tan rubio cómo el imbécil que tenía a lado, más sus cabellos rizados terminaban en un tono más oscuro, los ojos grises del joven eran un tanto más oscuros que los de él mismo.

- ¿Convencerte? Granger ¡No eres una niña de once años, por Merlín, eres una mujer de treinta y ocho años, Maldita sea! ¡Tú solita puedes tomar una decisión de esta índole! – respondió el rubio mientras empuñaba las manos.

- Te equivocas Malfoy… en realidad es a mí a la que tienen que convencer… pero en realidad no soy yo la Hermione Granger a la que irán a visitar…- confesó la Bruja mientras caminaba hacia los tres muchachos, Hermione dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Salazar.

- ¿Qué rayos….? – se escuchó a Draco murmurar, Hermione se quitó de encima el giratiempos modificado y se lo tendió a la joven que estaba sentada entre los dos varones.

- Pueden marcharse….ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… ¿cierto?

- Así es… más claro que el agua… imposible…- contestó animadamente la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie, Draco se percató de la ropa que usaba la joven, era nada más ni nada menos que el uniforme de Hogwarts.

- Granger….- llamó Draco Malfoy…

- Entonces… vayan y solucionen esta mierda de futuro…- y con aquello, Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó al reloj, tanto el rubio cómo el joven de oscuros cabellos tomaron a la joven por su respectivo hombro, activando alguna especie de artefacto que ella había creado, Salazar quiso impedírselo pero Hermione había sido más rápida y con un expulso, Salazar Slytherin había salido volando por los aires, golpeándose contra la pared.

- ¡Granger pero que…!

- ¡Detenla Malfoy…enviará a esos mocosos al pasado! – gritó Lord Slytherin ante un estupefacto rubio.

- Es demasiado tarde…- contestó Hermione, fue en ese momento en que Draco y Salazar se dieron cuenta que estaban ellos tres solos en aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué carajos… has hecho Hermione? – preguntó un preocupado Draco quien se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó, Hermione respondió el gesto.

- Solo quiero… que dejemos de sufrir, solo eso…- fue su respuesta mientras cerraba los ojos y caía desmayada.

- ¡Hermione…! ¡Granger! – lo último que Hermione Granger escuchó fueron los gritos de Salazar Slytherin y Draco Malfoy llamándola, pero ella ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, Hermione Granger había cerrado los ojos para no despertar durante un buen tiempo.

**Llévame donde quiera que estés **  
** ni un momento te olvidé. **

Harry Potter estrelló su puño en la cara de Draco Malfoy, el cual había ido a dar al suelo con la nariz rota, manchando la carísima alfombra persa.

- ¡Hijo de puta, Malfoy! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Hermione, Por qué no despierta, joder?! – gritaba el que alguna vez había sido apodado cómo el niño que vivió, el elegido, la esperanza del mundo mágico.

Ginevra había curado a Draco casi en el instante, después de haber prometido que les contaría hasta el último detalle de lo sucedido, y así fue, Draco había terminado con su relato del terror, dejando a tres personas completamente perplejas.

- Así que esa era la puñetera razón por la cual tú y Hermione habían desaparecido hace quince años… por que el imbécil de Riddle los había atrapado… siendo Riddle el responsable de activar el giratiempos….- la lógica de Ronald había sido coherente, cosa que sorprendió a su hermana y a su cuñado de sobremanera.

- Quince años Harry…Hermione vivió quince años indecisa entre… ¿Ustedes dos? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras veía a aquel par.

- Tam…

- Sí….- interrumpió Salazar a Draco, quien había estado a punto de cometer el error de mencionar a Tom Riddle en aquel enredo.

- Entonces ahora maldito par de idiotas… ¿alguien quiere explicarme por qué Hermione está en coma? – la voz de Harry Potter resultaba bastante intimidante, Draco soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- No lo sabemos…. Pero Slytherin sospecha del encantamiento de Hermione, al parecer modifico la naturaleza del Giratiempo para enviar a tres mocosos al pasado, no sé a qué fecha ni a que época, pero creemos que mientras ellos estén de viaje, Hermione no va a despertar…- las palabras de Malfoy había dejado seca la garganta de Harry y su esposa, ni mencionar la de Ronald.

- ¿a quienes envió Malfoy? ¿A quién carajos envió Hermione para arreglarle su jodida vida? – preguntó en frustrado Harry.

- A sus posibles Hijos…- interrumpió Salazar Slytherin mientras se convertía en el centro de atención, Ginny sintió que la presión del cuerpo le bajaba, posiblemente caería desmayada si no se sostenía con algo, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos para ayudarla.

- ¿Qué carajos significa eso? – preguntó Draco a Salazar, este simplemente le observó de soslayo.

- Significa Draco… lo que Hermione dijo… ellos van a ayudar a la Hermione del pasado a unirse a uno de nosotros…- la respuesta de Salazar provocó que Ginny soltara un chillido agudo que aturdió a varios.

- ¡¿Qué Hermione hizo que?! ¡Harry! – gritó la mujer mientras veía a su esposo.

- Por primera vez en su vida Ginny… Hermione se dio el maldito Lujo de cometer una estupidez…- contestó Harry Potter mientras veía a su esposa con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡No es gracioso Harry! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- No… pero por primera vez en mi vida podré darle un sermón a Hermione, esperaré a que despierte…- fue la respuesta del hombre de redondos anteojos.

**Desistiré contra el tiempo amare **  
** A tu mundo viajaré por ti**

_Mientras tanto…_

Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía siguiendo a Draco Malfoy, quien habría camino entre las ramas con ayuda de su varita.

- ¡Malfoy date pri9sa, viene tras nosotros! – gritó una joven Hermione de apenas veintitrés años.

- ¡En eso estoy maldita sea! – contestó el joven mientras lanzaba hechizos Sectumsempra a diestra y siniestra para ayudarse a pasar.

Hermione Granger corría lo más que podía, lo que sus fuerzas le permitía, la Guerra llevaba cerca de seis años y ningún bando tenía más poder que el otro, pero en esta ocación, el mismo Lord Voldemort venía tras ellos, tenían que perdérsele de vista para poder, con ayuda del giratiempos, retroceder unos cuantos minutos para lograr salvar al profesor Snape, quien había muerto recientemente y quien era pieza indispensable en aquella Guerra.

- ¡SANGRE SUCIAAAAA! – el grito había venido desde arriba, Draco y Hermione se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Voldemort desde las alturas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente por los ojos de la muchacha.

- ¡Maldita sea, Granger, activa esa mierda, ahora! – gritó Draco mientras la sujetaba por el hombro, la muchacha hizo caso a sus palabras e intentó activar el objeto mágico, opero al intentar tomarlo entre sus manos, la frialdad de su cuerpo casi la desmayaba, frente a ella, cara a cara se encontraba un Lord Voldemort muy diferente al que ellos habían conocido.

Su sonrisa arrogante y su mirada llena de maldad la miraban fijamente, con su imagen reflejada en aquellos azules ojos.

- ¡Granger, ahora! – gritó el rubio, fue en ese momento cuando ella reaccionó y puso en funcionamiento el objeto, lo que Hermione y Draco no esperaban era que Riddle adivinaran sus intenciones, el muy idiota intentó arrebatarle el dorado objeto, pero había sido demasiado tarde, los tres se encontraban ahora atrapados en el gusano, sin saber lo mucho que aquel viaje iba a cambiar sus vidas…**ingenuos.**

* * *

*****Bien, como dije al principio, esto solo es el comienzo de una Trilogía algo complicada, si veo que entra en el gusto de ustedes los Lectores, entonces empezaré de inmediato la continuidad, el cual seguirá llamandoce Danza con Serpientes y llevará un subtitulo distinto dependiendo del que se trate...

como pueden saber a estas alturas, tres personajes han ido al pasado... al pasado al que Hermione, Draco y Tom Riddle han ido, estos les seguirán y ayudarán a Hermione a decidirse por uno de los tres pretendientes que nuestra Leona "favorita" tendrá tras ella... si, si.. la Tercera Serpiente será Salazar Slytherin... XD ¡Brujas! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Ahora, una pregunta sumamente Importante...

**¿Quien quieren que sea el dueño del corazón de nuestra protagonista? :) Yo ya tengo en mente a auno, pero quiero saber si estamos en sintinía. Ja ja ja ja ja ja  
**

Sin mas les dejo muchisimos saludos, cuidence... :)

Patricia.


End file.
